A Razão de você ser assim
by jessymidori
Summary: Meu sonho era entrar em uma guilda Famosa, precisamente a Fairy Tail, mas eu odiava pessoas barulhentas e que chamassem a atenção, e porque justo essa pessoa tinha que ter me encontrado?


Me desculpem por desaparecer por tanto tempo, mas faculdade nao e facil ne? xD

Ryomi: claro, fala à verdade que você e preguiçosa para escrever

n.n Shhhhh , Também não e assim eu já escrevi umas coisinhas

Ryomi: claro, yaoi's e afins , cadê a minha fic? U.u

n.n eu ta ai, no 1 cap.

Ryomi: *pega espada* Ò.ó

Ta ta n.n eu vou atualizar ela calma calma n.n depois

Essa e minha primeira fic de Fairy tail, então por favor mandem review sugerindo algo para melhorar ou criticar so nada de tomates please ;-;

Os: como podem ter pouquíssimas fics de Fairy tail em português?? .

( Lembrando que eu escrevo Yaoi'`s mas escrevo também casais heteros então não estraguem uma outra ser Boy Love e outra hetero xD)

Natsu x Lucy

A razão de você ser assim...

Meu sonho era entrar em uma guilda Famosa, precisamente a Fairy Tail, mas eu odiava pessoas barulhentas e que chamassem a atenção, e porque justo essa pessoa tinha que ter me encontrado?

Ele era barulhento, só arrumava confusão e me chamava de estranha! Então porque eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar naquela coisa?

Eu achava que Natsu só resolvem as coisas com violência e brigas, mas desse aquele dia eu vi um outro lado...

- Flash Back –

Lucy! Vamos logo para a missão – falava Natsu correndo para lá e para Ca elétrico enquanto esperava a loira arrumar a mala de viagem

Hay Lucy, você demora demais! Ate parece que vai levar a casa junto! – o gato sempre gostava de provocar Lucy

Não enche! Eu tenho que ter certeza de estar levando tudo comigo! – Lucy berrava enquanto conferia a mochila pela décima vez – Pronto, Agora podemos ir para a missão que ira pagar meu aluguel desse mês

Claro claro mas vamos logo – Natsu arrastara a loira pelo braço e fazendo ela se esquecer de uima das mochilas

ESPERAAAAA NATSUU O CAMINHO E PRO OUTRO LADO!! ... – tudo o que restava para a jovem era ser arrastada enquanto berrava e via Natsu girar correndo para o outro lado.

Ufa, conseguimos chegar a tempo de pegar o trem – Lucy se sentava confortavelmente na poltrona enquanto sorria animada, iria descontar da metade de Natsu as coisas que esquecerá, enquanto o jovem estava jogado na poltrona da frente passando mal

Voce não parece tal animado quanto a pouco tempo Natsu, o que será que aconteceu com você?

Como.. se você ... não... soubesse , será que demorar? – Natsu falava colocando a Mão na boca querendo vomitar – EU.. nunca.. mais ... ando ... de trem...

Há, Natsu sempre diz isso, mas sabe que se não andar não vai poder fazer mais missões! – Happy consolando o rapaz cutucando ele com uma vara – Hey Lucy, quer peixe? – Happy tinha os olhinhos brilhando enquanto via o restaurante logo a frente no próximo vagão

Eu não, não sou gato como você – quando se dera por si Happy não estava mais ali, suspirando derrotada – Ele nem espera eu terminar

Natsu, que missão e essa que a gente pegou dessa vez? Não precisa de nenhuma exigência dessa vez eu espero – falava desconfiada

Hm, não lembro ... – tentava se lembrar que tipo de missão tinha pegado, lembrando que Happy havia escolhido por ele aleatoriamente – Foi o Happy que escolheu

Lucy dera um soco no jovem que caira no chão derrotado – VOCE DEIXA UM GATO DOIDO ESCOLHER UMA MISSAO QUE PODE NOS MATAR?

Hahahaha vai ser divertido Lucy, afinal nos somos um time forte ne? – o jovem tentava falar e se levantar, quando o trem acelerara e Natsu voltava a cair na poltrona com a Mao na boca

O forte aqui e você, idiota! Gray e Erza nem para virem dessa vez, qual ser a missão que aqueles dois escolheram que so eles precisavam ir? – falava desconfiada puxando Natsu pelo braço para se sentar

Como se a Erza precisava daquele Idiota gelado para fazer algo

Porque vocês não podem se dar bem hein? – suspirava mais uma vez – Não e possível porque você e o Fogo e ele o Gelo que vocês vão passar o resto da vida brigando, afinal você confia nele não e Natsu?

Não e por isso, ele e um idiota e tarado! Ele e da Fairy tail, então sabe se virar – olhava de relance para a jovem e sorrira divertido – Mas eu prefiro fazer time com você Lucy, você e mais divertida e estranha hahahaha

EU JÁ DISSE QUE O ESTRANHO E VOCE!

Mas Lucy, você sabe que eu gosto de você, então poque precisamos fazer time com outros? Fora que Erza e assustadora e vive me fazendo fingir que eu e o idiota somos amigos...

Há? – a jovem parava por um tempo corada, so podia ter entendido errado o termo que o rapaz dissera, como assim Natsu gostava dela? E desde quando ele dissera isso? Não não, so podia ter entendido errado!

Aquele fato não saia da cabeça da jovem desde aquele dia, porque Natsu falava aquilo? Lucy não conseguia acreditar que o rapaz gostava dela, quer disser ela era bonita, sempre achava que era bonita, mas Natsu era o Natsu! Um idiota que gostava de briga e vivia a chamando de estranho! Porque ele tinha que ter dito algo que mecherá com as emoções dela?

NATSU IDIOTA! Como se eu me importa-se com o que ele acha – falava irritada enquanto lia um parágrafo de um romance pela terceira vez

Hey porque eu sou idiota? Eu não fiz nada dessa vez – Natsu falara revoltado enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo na mesa

Há? Natsu? EU JÁ DISSE QUE E PRA VOCE BATER!!! HEY, E VOCE AINDA TA COMENDO? FORAAA!!!

HAHAHAHA Lucy, você e tal estressada, porque não come um pedaço de bolo comigo? – ria enquanto engolia uma fatia do bolo inteiro – eu ate trouxe pra gente dividir junto

EU NÃO QUERO, VOCE TEM QUE APRENDER QUE OS OUTROS PRECISAM DE PRIVACIDADE!!!

Ah, mas eu trouxe bolo! – Natsu disse cabisbaixo – e desde quando você precisa de privacidade sendo que você não parava de falar meu nome?

COMO E? – a jovem corara na hora

Desde que eu cheguei você ta ai olhando esse livro e falando meu nome, pensei que estava dormindo acordada hahaha

Eu eu, não, eu só estava pensando alto, mais uma razão para você não ir entrando na casa dos outros, você parece que nem tem casa, porque vive na minha?!

Eu so vim fazendo uma visita, mas se não me quer aqui eu vou embora – o rapaz se levantara irritado e ia em direção a porta

Espera! – Lucy gritara depressa, não queria ter sido rude, so estava sem graça por ele ter ouvido o q não devia – Eu vou fazer um chá e a gente come o bolo junto que tal?

VIVAAAA!!! – Natsu na empolgação abraçara Lucy que no mesmo momento ficara vermelha

Hey não precisa ficar tal feliz – tentava se afastando calmamente, quando fora impedida

Claro que preciso Lucy! Desde aquela missão você me evitou toda hora, então se você me quer aqui, eu não preciso mais me preocupar em ficar te agrando e comprando bolo – falava em tom serio – Porque você estava me evitando?

Há? Deixa de ser idiota, eu te evitando? Nos somos um time não e? Não estava te evitando, so estava cansada, aquela missão acabou com a minha energia

Mas você ficou todo o tempo naquele relógio idiota – Natsu a encarava desconfiada

Ah, aquilo cansa ta e não e relógio idiota e Relogiux

Que seja – Natsu se aproximava devagar dessa vez e segurava a mao da loira – Lucy, nos somos um time certo? Sabe que pode confiar em mim para tudo... – abraçara a jovem forte sobre o corpo maior –

Natsu, o que está fazendo? - Seu rosto estava vermelho e tentava se afastar envergonhada, porque raios estava envergonhada se era so o Natsu? – Me solta!! – por mais que a jovem falasse não conseguia se soltar.

Eu so quero que você fique do meu lado, e não me evite mais, o gelado tava falando para todo mundo que eu fiz algo de errado para você e que você não iria mais ser minha parceira

Natsu, eu não

Eu só quero que você me prometa Lucy, nos seremos sempre um time ne? – Natsu a cortara com um sorriso doce como se implorando como uma criança

Tudo o que a jovem pudera fazer era encarar o sorriso do rapaz e acenar um sim com a cabeça

Aquilo mechera com as emoções da jovem que desconfiara começar a sentir algo a mais por Natsu, o idiota que arrumava confusão mas que podia ser amável de vez em quando

Eu prometo... Natsu

Fin \o/

Está horrível n.n eu sei, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer só não joguem nada em mim ;-;

Review para elogiar e criticar são bem vindas ok? Ò.ó//


End file.
